The Backroad
by Silent Stalemate
Summary: Only two things matter in Harusame- speed & control. But as Itachi sat in the backseat, feeling her lips glide down his throat, he figured that it wasn't too bad to lose control every once in a while.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the prologue of the modern Itachi x Oc story I thought up. You don't have to be familiar with my other story, Those Accused, to read this particular one. So feel free to give it a test drive.**

(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)

**Prologue:**

**An introduction, as to a play: preface**

(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)

Accelerate. Clutch. Shift. Ease. Accelerate.

The motorcycle flashed by the tractor trailer, merely a lurking shadow within the darkness.

"_I think you'll enjoy Harusame. It's a nice, quiet town."_

Speeding past the truck, the motorcycle's driver glanced back at their passenger through the orange visor of their helmet. Receiving a confirming nod, the driver eased off the accelerator, gradually falling back until the motorcycle was directly behind the trailer of the eighteen-wheeler.

"_The school there is beautiful, too- has a very prestigious reputation."_

The headlights suddenly burst into life, shining into the mirrors of the truck and preventing the driver from seeing behind the trailer. The passenger of the motorcycle steadily maneuvered so that he knelt on the back fender, his hands reached forward to grasp the shoulders of the driver for balance. The motorcycle drew even closer to the trailer until the front tire rested underneath it, then the passenger rose to a complete stand, his arms held out to his sides for balance.

_Mikoto reached across the console of the car to grab her son's hand, "This is the start of a new life for us."_

The motorcycle rode as smooth and fierce as the wind. With an expertise that could only be gained through practice, the passenger leaped from the back of the motorcycle and onto the rear bumper of the big rig, hands swiftly grappling to the edges jutting from the trailer's door. He looked back at the driver and gave them a single thumbs-up. The driver nodded, yanking the accelerator and causing the motorcycle to rear up onto its hind wheel, the tire squealing as the motorcycle easily overtook the eighteen wheeler once-

I could feel the power, the speed as the motorcycle roared underneath me. 

60...75...80...100. Higher and higher the speedometer soared. Faster-faster- even faster, matching the rate of my heart, the surge of my adrenaline. 

Force of the wind crashing into my body.

Lines of the road blurring.

A coin with life or death stamped on each side, flipping through the air only to land on the ground, spinning around several times before going still.

It was a risk coated in ecstasy.

-once more, the front tire lowering back down to the asphalt as the motorcycle disappeared into the night.

"_Promise me that you'll try and make some new friends while we're here, Ita."_

_She was met by silence, so she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His dark eyes gazed out the passenger side window, staring but not seeing- he was daydreaming. Again._

"_Itachi," Mikoto called softly, successfully gaining his attention._

"_Hai?"_

_A worried smile crept its way onto her face, "Promise me that you'll give the other kids a chance, Ita. They won't accept you unless you accept them, first."_

_He stared at her for a moment, then he begrudgingly murmured, "I'll try my best."_

_Mikoto felt like releasing an exasperated sigh._

_He said that last time._


	2. Chapter 2

(a)(A)(a)(A)(a)

**Rebellion:**

**Open defiance toward an authority or convention**

(a)(A)(a)(A)(a)

Cherry blossoms floated through the air, painting the cobblestone paths and crisp grass a blushing pink. Brick walls rose from the earth, stretching in the brilliant morning sun as soft-as-cotton clouds floated overhead in the blue sky. There was a faint droning about campus as students began to arrive, forming their cliques out on the lawn or taking seat as the concrete picnic tables underneath the shade of the sakura trees.

A low growl rumbled from the parking lot, drawing the students' attention as an unfamiliar car pulled into an empty parking space.

The corvette was a streamlined beauty. Its electric blue paint shimmered in the sunlight like the facets of a million diamonds. The chrome wheels were polished to perfection, yet the tinted windows hid the driver from view.

The door suddenly opened, allowing an even more polished dress shoe to step onto the smooth asphalt. Itachi adjusted his black suit jacket and maroon tie, then he closed the car door and pressed a button on the tiny remote attached to his key ring. The headlights released an acknowledging flash, but he pulled at the handle just to be sure.

_This school in no different from the rest_, he found himself thinking. He could feel their eager eyes on him- scrutinizing, judging. They were like wolves to Itachi. He could envision them lurking just outside his peripheral vision, mouths salivating as they planned the fastest way to devour their new prey.

He ignored them, continuing his purposeful trek across the parking lot. He couldn't help but notice that there were no ordinary cars on the lot- no Dodge Neons, Toyota Tacomas, or Chevy Malibus. Instead, he passed exotic yellow Porsches, fiery red Lamborghinis, and a Ferrari Enzo Coupe that, last time he checked, cost about $650,000. His corvette didn't seem too superior anymore.

There was a sleek black Jaguar parked near the end of the lot, and Itachi shook his head as he watched it rock back and forth. As he approached he saw an iPod glowing in the driver's hand as he bobbed his head up and down, brown hair a mess as he mouthed the words to a song:

_I've got some skeletons in my closet/ and I don't know if no one knows it/ so before they throw me inside my coffin and close it/ imma expose it/ I'll take you back to-_

Itachi rose a hand and tapped on the window, making the boy look up in surprise. As soon as he saw Itachi, a beaming smile spread across his face while he hurriedly pulled the plugs from his ears and bounded out of his car.

"Ita-kun!" he joyfully greeted, pulling his shorter comrade into a crushing hug. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, suddenly holding him out at arms length, "The school uniform looks fabulous on you, Itachi."

"Shisui-kun," Itachi muttered, trying to fight back the urge to smack his cousin's hands off him. "If I didn't know you any better I'd think that you were gay."

Shisui laughed and playfully slugged him in the arm, "Then it's a damn good thing you know me!" He tossed an arm around the other Uchiha's shoulders and began leading him toward the school, an arrogant smirk on his face, "You're very fortunate, Itachi- you have the coolest guy in Hotaru High to show you the works."

Itachi didn't hear him. Jutting up from the earth beyond the parking lot was a sign that read: DO NOT PARK ON THE GRASS. A shadow was cast over it as an orange and black crotch rocket gleamed in the sun, its tires mockingly rooted in the grass.

Itachi glared at the muddy ruts the motorcycle had caused, but, when he looked at the license plate to get the number, he couldn't suppress the shudder that traveled throughout his being.

'_Oni.'_

As Itachi walked through the halls, he came to a conclusion that Hotaru High had earned its 'prestigious' reputation due to the level of luxury it offered, not its academic success.

The cobblestone walkways, foreign cars, and well-groomed landscaping outside were only a taste of what awaited inside:

There were silver chandeliers and beautiful light fixtures which were reflected in the black tiles of the hallway floor. The walls were decorated by extravagant murals depicting the founding of the school or original masterpieces by famous artists. Where there was no artwork there were stained glass windows looking out over the breathtaking campus. Even the classrooms were luxuriant with their thick wooden doors, swiveling cushioned chairs, and expensive equipment.

Itachi adjusted the AP English and contemporary issues books underneath his arm: the thicker texts seemed to be another example of Hotaru High's fortune.

All the students belonged to either the middle of high class, but they were no different than those who attended a public high school. The popular kids clustered in the center of the halls, making in difficult for others to get from one class to the next. In the shadows of the corners of the school were the less popular students, hiding from sight to avoid the taunts and harassments of their peers. He could hear the teachers laughing inside their lounges, and the scent of gourmet coffee wafted throughout the halls.

What surprised Itachi most, however, was the order within the school:

Uniforms were neatly pressed and black dress shoes were polished. Everyone had their silver shirts tucked in and ties fit snug around their necks. There was no stubble upon the men's faces, and the women had their hair neatly combed and held back by black, silver, or maroon ribbons. In the halls, their voices never escalated above a faint hum; in the classroom, they always gave the teacher undivided attention.

Itachi would have thought the school as perfect, but the image of the crotch rocket parked beside the sign on the grass continued to flash through his mind.

He shifted his textbooks to his other arm as he opened the door to the gymnasium. A gust of hot air surged from the room like a wave, instantly causing the Uchiha to sweat. It was so muggy that he was shocked to see the PhysEd class running circles around the gym, their footsteps causing the floor to quake as though horses were stampeding across the surface.

The teacher stood in the center, shouting praise to those in front and barking orders to the stragglers who brought up the back of the pack. Itachi moved quickly when a gap in the students arose, safely crossing over to the center and approaching his new third period instructor.

"Another Uchiha, huh?" the man - whose nametag identified him as Maito Gai - shuffled through Itachi's transfer papers. He stopped on a particular page, and Itachi saw a devilish twinkle in his eyes, "A track and field star, too? I see that that fool Kakashi might _finally_ have some good competition to pit against my superb-"

"What are you doing, you ninny!" he suddenly howled at a student who had stopped running, making Itachi wince as his ears rung. "You didn't think you could take my class and just wimp out, did you? Harness your youth and go-go-GO! Don't stand there and dillydally-"

With an irritated sigh, Itachi cast his eyes to the side only to have his attention immediately seized.

Apart from the rest of the students, there was a girl running goat-trails amongst the bleachers. He watched her in fascination as she leaped up the steps by twos and descended them by threes. Her dark brown ponytail swished about her head, revealing the buds in her ears and the cord which led to the iPod in the pocket of her sweatpants.

He continued watching as she came to the end of the bleachers, sprinted four times around the gym, then began the goat-trails once more. What humbled Itachi most was how her impressive speed never wavered. She didn't even appear to be breaking a sweat, either.

He also didn't mind watching the swell of her breasts bounce with each step she took

Gai noticed what had captured the Uchiha's attention, and a beaming smile spread across his face, "Now, _there's_ a true athlete- born to run, if nothing else! Kakashi's been trying to snatch her outta' my grasp for years, but I won't have none of that. No, sir! That gal's gonna be out ticket to nationals."

Almost as though she sensed them talking about her, the girl looked in their direction. Even on the opposite side of the gymnasium Itachi could see that her eyes were a vibrant green, and, for the second time that day, tremors coursed throughout his body.

He swore all the way to his last class once he realized he didn't ask Gai for the girl's name. There was something about her- something in those enticing eyes- that had captivated him. With just one look he knew that she contained a secret that no one else knew- a secret he craved to know.

He stepped across the threshold and into the AP biology classroom, then he stopped dead in his tracks.

She was sitting in the teacher's chair, her feet propped up on the desk- the same girl as before, but impossibly different.

That she was definitely breaking the school uniform policy was the first thing he noticed. Instead of the pleated skirt the girls were required to wear, she donned a pair of faded jeans with rips and tears in the denim. Her black suit jacket was unclasped, revealing a white camisole underneath. She wore orange and black boots instead of the standard dress shoes, and her school ID badge hung from a blaze orange lanyard around her neck. No ribbons bound her hair, and the dark brown locks cascaded over her shoulders and down her back.

She was the personification- no- the _epitome_ of rebellion.

Her eyes locked on him, snapping him from his daze so that he could walk to an empty desk and set his books on the surface. While he sat there, he continued mulling over the creature just a few feet away.

She was a rebel, yet she was in a college level course. It was against the laws of society for someone to be intelligent _and_ break the rules. Because wasn't it the possession of even the most minute amount of genius that made people reason against defiance?

The tardy bell rung as the teacher walked into class, and Itachi was baffled when he playfully hit the girl on the head with his clipboard and told her to go take a seat with the rest of the pack.

He watched as she took a seat at the empty table beside his, then the teacher suddenly spotted him and called him to the front.

Itachi hated the hassle of transferring from one school to another. He dreaded the endless toils with guidance counselors, principals, and teachers. Yet it wouldn't be half as bad if he didn't have to go through the awkward class introductions.

"Class," the teacher gathered their attention and gestured toward Itachi, "this is Uchiha, Itachi."

A dark look suddenly crossed the girl's expression, followed by the most venomous glare Itachi had ever received. When he blinked, however, there was only an expression of nonchalance.

"Okay guys and gals," the instructor clapped his hands together, "let's get down to business."

And 'business' meant work, Itachi learned. Luckily, Hotaru's AP bio curriculum was right on par with his previous school's, so he wasn't utterly lost when Kisame-sensei began lecturing about the structure of function of macromolecules.

He remembered the girl's hateful glare and continued to spare her glances from the corner of his eye. She wasn't taking notes like the rest of the class. As a matter of fact, her mind seemed to be in an entirely different dimension. When the teacher called on her to answer a question, Itachi knew she had no chance of knowing-

"It should leave you with 828 glucose molecules and no molecules of water," she replied.

Itachi was so shocked that she had answered that he barely managed to give a reply to his own question with a short, "Peptide bonds."

As soon as the bell rung, the girl was up and out the door before Itachi even managed to close his book.

Walking toward the parking lot, Itachi twirled his keys around his finger. He noticed that the crotch rocket was no longer parked beside the sign, but then an engine suddenly revved in the parking lot, drawing his attention.

He watched as the orange and black motorcycle pulled up beside Shisui's car, but what interested him most was the crotch rocket's driver- the girl with the green eyes.

_Why am I not surprised?_ Itachi bitterly thought as he walked toward them. _Shisui's only the biggest womanizer in existence_.

As he got closer, he realized that there wasn't a look of admiration on her face like the other woman had when talking to Shisui. Actually, she looked rather pissed as her eyes scowled at the brown-haired man, her free hand grasping her helmet like a vise.

Itachi saw Shisui say something to her, an apologetic expression on his face that he'd never seen in his seventeen years of knowing Shisui. The girl apparently didn't appreciate Shisui's sympathy because she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded envelope, tossing it against his cousin's chest and making him fumble for it.

Even though the girl intrigued Itachi, he didn't enjoy how she was treating Shisui like a dog.

He was only a few yards away when the girl noticed his approach. She told Shisui that she'd see him later, then she pulled on her helmet and yanked at the throttle. Itachi winced as the tires squealed against the pavement, then the motorcycle took off, weaving between other exiting cars and quickly disappearing into the traffic on the main road.

"Who was that, Shisui? Itachi asked, knowing that he would finally get an answer to the question he'd been asking all day.

"Shiori Setunai," Shisui reluctantly answered, folding the envelope and sliding it into his back pocket. Before he did so, Itachi managed to make out the single word written on the front: _Chuuseki_.

Shisui saw that Itachi was about to ask another question, so he quickly interrupted him with one of his own, "How are you and Ayesa? I noticed that you haven't brought her up yet."

At the mention of Itachi's past love interest, the younger let the subject of Setunai, Shiori drop.

Eerie, cold, and silent- the night was like death. The only lights in the rental storage space complex belonged to the armed guards' flashlights; apart from that, the facility was a maze of mechanical garage doors, electronic key pads, and chain-link fences, all drowned in darkness.

The fence suddenly shuddered, causing the nearest guard to shine his flashlight toward the chain-link, his other hand on the holster of his gun.

Razor wire coiled around the top of the fence like some formidable serpent, its metal teeth glinting in the beam of light. A strong gust of wind coursed through the links, causing the fence to tremble once more the sound of it shaking echoing throughout the storage complex. The guard relaxed, then he turned to begin patrolling another area.

One, two, three shadows suddenly crossed the fence.

"_How was your day, honey? Do you like Hotaru?"_

_Itachi paused as he stirred the alfredo sauce, realizing that- all things considered- his day hadn't been too bad, "It was fine, I suppose."_

Their footfalls were silent and steady, the shadows cloaking their passage as they prowled like panthers through the night. The leader was dragging their fingers over the number plates outside each storage cubicle; and, as soon as they skimmed over a specific plate, all three of them came to a halt.

The leader rose from their crouch, withdrawing a knife from their belt and sliding it underneath the faceplate of the electronic keypad. Just as they did so, one of their comrades took advantage of the moment to quickly slap the leader's ass, making them release an aggravated growl. The innocent member of the team sniggered, switching their iPod to a new play list when the leader finally removed the faceplate.

_No escaping when I start/ once I'm in I own your heart/ there's no way to ring the alarm/ so hold on until its over_

The leader maneuvered the blade of the knife between two identical white wires. The first wire was severed to disengaged the security system, the second was cut to disable the locking mechanism on the garage door. Returning the knife to its holster, the leader gave the two others a simple nod. They grabbed the handles at the bottom of the door, silently lifting it enough to create a small crawlspace.

"_Did you meet anyone new today?" Mikoto asked as they sat down for supper._

_An image of Shiori Setunai flashed through his mind, "Sort of."_

The leader dropped low to the ground, sliding underneath the door and out of sight. The one listening to the iPod pulled a pistol from inside his jacket as the remaining member of the team- the one who had slapped the leader's ass- also vanished through the opening in the door.

As his pulse synchronized with the beat of the music, his thumb stroked over the hammer of the gun, edging it back with a soft _click_.

_"Sasuke called my office today," she informed. Then, with a soft laugh, she added, "He's so excited to be in junior high, now."_

A beam of light suddenly appeared at the end of the row of storage buildings. The gunman standing outside pressed pause on his iPod, then rose the pistol and took aim as the unsuspecting guard voyaged closer.

_"Did _he_ call, also?" Itachi didn't bother to hide the hatred in his voice._

And closer.

_"No, actually," his mother spoke, a sad smile on her face._

Still closer.

_"I think we're finally safe, Itachi."_

The gunman's finger hugged the trigger just as something coiled around his ankle, making his heart leap into his throat. He directed the barrel of the gun toward the object only to hear his comrade's snicker, "Puss."

The leader and the troublemaker hastily crawled out from underneath the door, and the gunman saw that there was a backpack hanging from the leader's shoulders now.

The armed guard's flashlight illuminated the spot where the three of them stood.

But they were gone.

Ever since I was a kid, I've always lived on the edge. To me, if I wasn't doing something that could result in my dying, I wasn't truly living. That was my philosophy.

It will also be my death.


	3. Chapter 3

(b)(B)(b)(B)(b)

**Eavesdrop:**

**To listen secretly to a private conversation.**

(b)(B)(b)(B)(b)(B)(b)(B)(b)

Her name was familiar.

Itachi's fingers formed a steeple underneath his chin, his dark eyes gazing into the distance. He hadn't immediately noticed, but Shiori Setunai's name struck a familiar chord in the recess of his mind.

The teacher attempted to corral the students' attention, but they were too busy gossiping about the burglary at a storage lot last night in Tasogare City. Apparently there had been five armed guards patrolling the facility, and they never heard or saw anything suspicious until one guard saw a door ajar, the faceplate of the corresponding electric keypad completely removed and lying on the ground.

$150, 971.64 in precious gems had been stolen from the safe within the target building.

The teacher gave up and finally wrote the assignment on the board, and then he began to pass out individual projects that previous students had completed, hoping his new pupils would use them as a reference as they created their own.

A dark violet book was set in front of Itachi, and he saw that vaguely familiar name glaring back at him, taunting him. _A Composition of Ethical and Philosophical Works_ wasn't on his list of catchy titles, but the fact that Shiori was the author served to intrigue him. Maybe he could learn something about her by reading the book.

Phys. Ed was held out on the football field and Gai appointed Itachi as team captain as soon as he laid eyes on him. While Itachi strapped a belt with dangling yellow flags around his waist, he searched for Shiori and realized she was captain of the opposite team.

It was a simple game of flag football, but the competitive look in her eye was nearly lethal.

Even more so when she looked at him.

Gai stood on the sidelines and watched as the teams took their positions. Shiori's team was going to kick off the ball, and Itachi's team hastily selected their captain as the receiver. He considered it odd since two members of his team were actual players on Hotaru's football team, but he didn't have time to question when Gai blew his whistle.

The ball was kicked. Itachi blitzed forward, easily capturing it when it landed in his arms. His defense detained Shiori's offensive players, leaving the path to the goal wide open. He sprinted toward it; the football safely nestled underneath his arm.

_WHAM!_

He was slammed backward onto the earth, his skull meeting it with a sickening _crack!_ that made his entire world reel.

"Oh, _damn_!" Gai winced from the sidelines calling out, "You alright, Uchiha?"

Itachi was slowly pushing himself into a seated position when a shadow fell across him. There was a feral look in her eyes as she sneered down at him,

"I hope that satisfied your curiosity."

Itachi jumped to his feet, advancing toward her. She met him halfway, an almost eager look on her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

The only sound that came was a shrill whistle from Gai, "Shiori! Back off! Get on your side of the field unless you want a referral."

She smiled at his threat, "If you refer me I'll quit the team!"

Even on the center of the field the man could be seen muttering curses and going purple in the face, yet Shiori did as he said and backed away from Itachi, returning to her side of the field. Itachi's eyes followed her arrogant stride, anger boiling within.

He was not a person to be crossed.

The ball was kicked toward his team once more, but another member of his team received it this time. Itachi watched as Shiori doubled back so that the receiver passed her, then she rapidly came upon the boy's blindside.

_So _that's _why I didn't see you_. _Clever._

Itachi swung his leg out in front of her. It caught Shiori in both shins, causing her to topple forward onto the ground, her fingertips brushing his teammate's flagged belt but failing to remove it.

His effort to stop her was in vain, though, as another member of Shiori's team snagged the belt from the receiver's hips before he reached the goal.

As time progressed, the innocent game transformed into an all-out battle. No longer interested in scoring goals- which both teams had failed in doing so far- Itachi and Shiori specifically targeted each other. After both Shiori and Itachi slammed into the earth for the sixth time, Gai tossed his hands into the air and blew his whistle,

"Okay! Time for break!"

It took everything Itachi had not to limp toward the coolers Gai had set on the field. He twisted the cap off a bottle and relished in the refreshing feeling of the chilled water flowing down his throat. Once he had his fill, he poured the rest of the water down the front of his shirt in an attempt to cool himself off. Tossing the bottle into a trash can, he spared a glance toward Shiori to see her nursing her left shoulder.

"I see you've taken an interest in Setunai."

One of the girls in his AP bio class was walking toward him, a seductive sway in her hips. She was attractive with her long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, but she was too bland for Itachi's liking.

"Don't worry. Most guys take a liking to her until they realize she's a chauvinistic pig," she politely chided, releasing a musical laugh with which she hoped to swoon him.

Itachi realized he'd been presented with another opportunity to sate his interest in her, "What do you know about her?"

She looked pleased that he had given her a chance to gossip about the Setunai,

"She's number one of her junior class. Everyone knows her because she's the cross country star, and, no matter what she does, the teachers never refer her in fear of her getting removed from the team. You see what she's wearing?"

He looked toward their object of conversation and noted, for the first time, that she was wearing Phys. Ed's winter uniform. The glaring August sun didn't seem to phase her as black sweatpants clung to her hips. She wore the same silver T-shirt as everyone else, but she had tore the sleeves out of it.

"She didn't use to dress like that until halfway through her sophomore year," the blonde spoke matter-of-factly. "She doesn't even change with the girls when we go to the locker room. Everyone says that she probably just wrecked that motorcycle of hers and scarred her legs up pretty bad, but I think it's something else."

The girl sliced an imaginary blade across her wrist, making Itachi raise a skeptical eyebrow.

Gai blew his whistle, signaling for everyone to make their way back onto the field. They took their positions- Itachi's team kicking off the ball and Shiori's team receiving.

The whistle blew.

Itachi stepped forward, dropped the ball, and then landed a lethal kick on the football's point. It soared through the air until it was caught by a hulk on Shiori's team; the boy out maneuvered Itachi's offensive player.

He threw the ball.

Just as soon as Shiori caught the ball, Itachi was there. He sprung, shoulder aimed to take her legs out from under her.

Shiori leaped, completely clearing the Uchiha and continuing past. She reached the goal uninhibited, a victorious smile on her face as she heard the jeers coming from behind her. Turning around, her smile suddenly faded.

It was Itachi's team who was cheering.

Her eyes searched for him, and she saw him rising from where he had fell when he tried to tackle her. He clutched her flag belt in his hand, and, when he saw her looking, he held it victoriously in the air so that both teams could see.

There was no mistaking the arrogant gleam in his eyes as he mouthed, "I win."

Fury flooded her being, then she flipped him the bird.

She was lounging in the teacher's chair when he walked into AP bio. Her hands were gesticulating as she had an animated conversation with Kisame-sensei: something about rosy periwinkle and Hodgkin's disease.

As soon as Itachi set his books atop his desk, the blonde from Phys. Ed had seated herself in the spare chair beside him.

"That was a smooth move back on the football field," she gave him a fabulous smile.

"Hn," he acknowledged her as he took his seat. He wasn't interested in the girl's comments; instead, he focused on Shiori as the teacher popped her on the head with his clipboard and pointed to her seat.

The blonde noticed who he was staring at and her eyes narrowed, "You're _still_ chasing the Setunai?"

The teacher moved to the front of class and began his lecture. As Itachi opened his text and took out his notes, he quietly asked her, "What else do you know about her?"

She scowled at him, then flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder, "Rumor has it that she's a regular at _Chuuseki_."

_Itachi saw Shisui say something to her, an apologetic expression on his face that he'd never seen in his seventeen years of knowing Shisui. The girl apparently didn't appreciate Shisui's sympathy because she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded envelope, tossing it against his cousin's chest and making him fumble for it. Before Shisui managed to pocket it, Itachi saw a single word written on the front: _Chuuseki_._

"It's a popular nightclub in Tasogare City," she explained when she saw the uncomprehending expression on his face, "but it's very exclusive. Only those with direct contact to the owner are allowed inside, and, if you don't have those ties, you have to use money to buy your way in."

"You know the owner," he stated, knowing she could only be so knowledgeable if she went to _Chuuseki_ herself.

She shook her head, "It cost me $2,500. Per hour, may I add."

"Anyway," she softly continued, not wanting to get caught disturbing class, "Since its establishment six years ago, the crime rates in Yomogi, Tasogare, and Harusame have increased by at least seven percent. Rumor has it that _Chuuseki_ is one of the largest drug traffickers in the region, and there are even more tales about Setunai being involved with some hardcore drugs.

"Methamphetamine," Itachi provided, making her nod.

"Meth, nug, coke, ecstasy- you name it, she's done it."

Itachi glanced at Shiori and saw that she was doodling on the pages of her notebook. She didn't look like someone who frequented drugs. Sure, there were dark circles underneath her eyes, but every student had them. And Itachi knew what a druggie looked like- he had lived with his father for seventeen years.

Kisame cleared his throat, making all eyes turn to him as he stood in front of the class.

"Now that I have _everyone's_ attention," the teacher impatiently began, "I'd like to inform you of the upcoming end-of-course project."

"You will be paired in groups of two since there are only eight of you. Your task will be to investigate two biomes of your choice, preferably one terrestrial and the other aquatic. Since this is an AP class, I expect both members of each group to make join contributions. If not, I will fail _both_ of you. Understand?"

Everyone either nodded or replied with quiet 'Yes, sir's.

"The more thorough the reports, the higher grade you and your partner will receive. You have two months to complete the project, but you may hand it in at any time beforehand."

Looking down at his clipboard, Kisame began to name the four groups of two:

"Shunin and Fumiko."

The blonde, Fumiko, looked crestfallen with her choice of partner.

"Koneko and Minami."

The twin sisters shared a high-five.

"Shiori and Muguru."

The was no evidence of displeasure on Shiori's face, yet Itachi figured it was out of respect for the biology teacher.

Itachi didn't even bother to hear his partner's name- he had wanted to be partnered with her so that he could learn more about her. Yet, as Kisame handed out a rubric for the project, he couldn't help but think that not all was lost.

When the final bell rung everyone was up and out of their seats.

Except for two.

Shiori had her arms crossed over her chest, her feathers evidently ruffled.

Itachi had remained behind, thoughts of bribery on his mind.

"Complaints?" Kisame-sensei drawled as he scribbled something in his class planner.

Shiori took it upon herself to speak first, "Muguru is barely passing this class with a D. If I'm going to be partnered with someone, I want it to be someone who knows what they're doing."

Kisame then gave Itachi a pointed stare, "Then I'll partner you with Itachi."

Shiori opened her mouth to protest but Kisame closed his planner, finality embedded in the sharp _thwack!_ as he looked at her, "That's all I'll do for you, Shiori. If I let you work on your own, it'll appear as though I'm playing favorites."

"And _you_," Kisame turned his attention back to Itachi, "are the greenhorn around here. It's probably best that I pair you two together anyway. Shiori knows Harusame and the neighboring cities inside and out- she's a wealth of information."

Shiori huffed and grabbed her books off the desk, disappearing out the door.

Once Itachi stepped outside his phone displayed one missed call and an accompanying message from his mother. Taking a seat in his Corvette he dialed his voicemail and pressed the receiver to his ear:

"It's me, Itachi. I just wanted to tell you I got off from work early and am going to Izuru's for tea. You can join us for dinner if you want, but be sure to freshen up first. I love you, and I'll see you soon. Bye, honey."

Itachi sighed, knowing that he would hurt her feelings if he didn't show up. After returning the phone to his pocket he started the engine.

Glowing shadows were cast upon the manicured lawn by the lights shining within his aunt's two-story townhouse. The red pebble walkway crunched underneath Itachi's feet as he made his way to the porch, and as soon as his foot touched the bottom step he heard a soft bell ring throughout the home.

The front door opened so that Shisui stood in the doorway, a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled. "Mikoto suckered you into spending _another_ boring supper with us?"

"She's lonely now that school's started again," Itachi murmured as he stepped inside, Shisui closing the door behind him. "You and Izuru are the only people she knows in Harusame."

"You guys haven't even been here for a week," Shisui said, "Give it some time."

Itachi followed Shisui into the living room since Izuru and Mikoto hadn't finished preparing dinner yet. The room reflected the sophisticated taste of a high-class society: white walls, neutral furniture, and metallic, crystal, and wooden accents. Both Uchiha's took a seat on the soft grey sofa, situating an antique chess board on the glass coffee table and beginning a game to pass the time.

"I heard that Kakashi is going to let you start track practice next week," Shisui informed. "Don't get me wrong- Hotaru's track team is great, but they need a person with your speed and stamina."

Itachi moved his piece, "You should run track, not cross-country. You were built for speed, Shisui. Not running through the city parks like a raving lunatic."

Shisui laughed, "And running in ovals all day? Where's the fun in that? Besides, several colleges want to sign me on for my spectacular stamina skills."

"Are you really going to graduate this December? I thought you were a procrastinator."

Shisui claimed one of Itachi's rooks, "It doesn't hurt to start a bit early every once in a while. We never have the guarantee of tomorrow, you know. As soon as we get comfortable life comes back to knock us on our ass again and again." Shisui's eyes flickered up to his cousin's, "Of course, you know all about that."

Itachi nonchalantly overtook Shisui's last knight, "Everything must eventually reach a stalemate."

Shisui shook his head, "Are you telling me you actually believe your father will stop hunting you and your mother?"

"Only after he finds a nice, quiet, dark place to die," Itachi spoke, moving his queen.

"Checkmate."

Shisui swore just as Izuru and Mikoto called them into the dining room.

Both mothers were already seated at the heavily polished mahogany table. A large crystal casserole dish had been set in the center of the table in order to hold Izuru's specialty- the cheesiest lasagna a woman could ever accomplish. There were several platters of golden rolls and sliced garlic bread. More crystal bowls held whole and baked potatoes, green beans, and a chicken and Italian salad.

The radio played in the background while they helped themselves to the food and poured tea. They struck up casual conversation about the economy before switching to how well their sons were doing in school. Just like her son, Mikoto was shocked that Shisui – the known procrastinator of the family – was going to graduate early.

"But you're still just a baby," Mikoto looked aghast.

Shisui was about to speak but was quickly interrupted by his mother, "That's _exactly_ what I told him. And he wants to go to _Yomogi_, nevertheless!"

Mikoto's horrified gasp made Shisui roll his eyes as he muttered, "Here we go again," to Itachi.

Both cousins smirked as the women continued to rave.

"Did you know," Izuru began, "that in _six years alone_ the crime rate in Yomogi has raised eleven percent?"

Mikoto made a grave nod, "Not to mention that there was that horrible burglary in Tasogare City just the other night, and Tasogare is barely forty miles from here."

Izuru pointed her fork at Mikoto, "If you ask me, I believe all these ruffians are coming from that new nightclub in Tasogare."

"New?" Shisui's eyebrow quirked. "It's been there for over six years, Mom."

"Yes, and that's approximately when the crime rate began to rise," she returned.

A sudden knock on the door made Izuru send Shisui to answer. Itachi had no interest in being left alone with the ranting women, so he quickly excused himself in order to go to the restroom. He crossed the living room and entered the hallway just as he heard Shisui flick on the porch light and open the door.

"What's wrong, Shiori?"

Itachi froze in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you coming with me tonight?" came her calm voice.

Itachi noticed how Shisui was silent for a few moments before softly speaking, "It's all over the news, Shiori. They'll be suspecting a rat by now."

She scoffed, "You didn't use to care. You used to enjoy the rush."

"I have priorities now."

No words were exchanged for the length of a heartbeat, and then Itachi heard her whisper, "Priorities? I was one of those, once, wasn't I?"

"_Don't_, Shiori," Shisui warned in a dark voice. "Don't try and make this any more difficult than it already is."

"Are you going to miss the party Saturday, too?" she asked, her voice harsher than before.

"Again? We just had one last Wednesday."

"I know, but school is back in session."

"And the Prowlers are desperate," he stated.

"There's $275,971 altogether."

Shisui let out a low, appraising whistle, "Almost like Christmas."

Itachi heard footsteps on the porch as she walked down the steps, "He wants to talk to us at the party. _Be there_, Shisui."

Shisui closed the door, causing Itachi to flatten himself against the wall just as his cousin walked past. Itachi could feel his heart hammering in his chest, the wheels turning in his mind.

Everyone reaches that particular moment in life. A moment when they lose all sense of direction, but know for a fact they're going down.

The GPS on the dash keeps changing so fast I have no clue where I'm going. 

At least it's better than down.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for not updating in so long, but, as promised, I managed to pull this chapter together as quickly as possible. I apologize if the ending seems horribly established.

(H)(h)(H)(h)(H)(h)(H)

**Headlight:**

**A light mounted on the front of an automotive vehicle.**

(h)(H)(h)(H)(h)

Rain pelted the Corvette's roof as Itachi sat in the parking lot. His fingers drummed against the Styrofoam side of his cappuccino while the sudden downpour drowned out the sound of his stereo. He watched as the luxury cars slowly glided into the lot, carefully avoiding any visible puddles on the pavement so as to keep dirty water from splashing on their quarter-of-a-million dollar bodies. Itachi saw Shisui's black Jaguar dart into the lot, but Itachi was taken off-guard when he saw that his cousin wasn't transporting a passenger.

_Surely she didn't ride her motorcycle this morning._

He finished his drink and set it in the cup holster so that he could retrieve his umbrella from the passenger floorboard. He pulled the keys from the ignition, and then opened the umbrella halfway before opening the door and stepping out into the onslaught of rain. He grabbed the Styrofoam cup and gently closed the door, using the remote on his key ring to lock the Vette as he began to walk toward the warm light radiating from the school.

A rumbling growl suddenly overcame the pounding rain as Itachi was illuminated by a rapidly approaching headlight. He whirled around just in time to see the orange and black crotch rocket racing toward him, and his eyes widened when Shiori revved the engine just as she passed, causing the tires to spin and a wave of water to drench the Uchiha from head to toe.

His dark eyes glanced at the golden clock in front of the classroom, seeing that he only had six minutes remaining until second period was dismissed. He returned his gaze to the thick hardcover book on the desk and ran a finger down the page to find his place. At the very top of each page, typed in a horribly bland font, was the author's name: Shiori Setunai.

Simply reading the name was enough to make his teeth grind and hands clench. He hoped that she was counting her blessings that he had a spare uniform in his locker; otherwise he would have hunted her down and drowned her in the nearest toilet.

"_Is it me, or does Setunai-san seem to be targeting him?"_

He focused his attention on a random word as the gossip began. _Again._ As if enduring it throughout the entirety of first period was not bad enough, he had to listen to it during contemporary issues, also.

"_Maybe she just lost control of her motorcycle? It was wet, you know."_

A boy behind Itachi quietly snorted, _"Are you kidding me? She handles that thing like a pro. I doubt she just choked the acceleration too much_."

Itachi had to agree with the boy- Shiori was definitely out to get him. He might have simply dismissed the soaking that morning as an accident if it wasn't for the flag football game yesterday:

_The ball was kicked. Itachi blitzed forward, easily capturing it when it landed in his arms. His defense detained Shiori's offensive players, leaving the path to the goal wide open. He sprinted toward it; the football safely nestled underneath his arm._

_WHAM!_

_He was slammed backward onto the earth, his skull meeting it with a sickening _crack!_ that made his entire world reel._

"_Oh, __damn__!" Gai winced from the sidelines, calling out, "You alright, Uchiha?"_

_Itachi was slowly pushing himself into a seated position when a shadow fell across him. There was a feral look in her eyes as she sneered down at him,_

"_I hope that satisfied your curiosity."_

His fingers formed a steeple as he rested the tip of his chin on them. Although his eyes stared blankly ahead, they were squinted in concentration.

It was obvious that she was intentionally harassing him, so only one question remained.

_Why?_

"Mister Uchiha?"

He was pulled from his reverie as the instructor came to stand beside his seat. She held a small rectangle of cream colored cardstock in her hand, and he saw that his name was written on the front.

"The Hotaru Honor Society vice-president brought this to my office earlier today," Miss Shizune informed, handing him the invitation and giving him an encouraging smile, "Congratulations on becoming a member of our most prestigious club."

"Thank you," he spoke, nodding his head in respect and accepting the invitation. As she walked back to her desk, Itachi flipped the cardstock over and began to read:

_Mister I. Uchiha,_

_Today, Thursday, September 17__th__, you are affectionately invited to attend your first Hotaru Honor Society luncheon in room 137. Please arrive no later than 12:00 PM. Your third period teacher has already been notified and has excused your absence for this event._

_Your presence is extremely anticipated,_

_Setunai, Shiori_

_HHS Vice-President_

There was even a miniature map attached to it with the route to room 137 highlighted in orange.

What was with her and orange?

The bell suddenly rung and everyone hastily got to their feet. After placing _A Composition of Ethical and Philosophical Works_ in his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and made his way into the hall. He navigated through the crowds to his locker, slightly irritated that the Setunai had taken it upon herself to already obtain an excuse for his third period absence. He hung his bag on the hook in the back of his locker, closing the door before returning to the chaotic flow of students.

According to the tiny map, room 137 was located on the third floor in Hotaru's main building. As far as Itachi knew, only faculty offices and detention halls were located in the main building, so he was not surprised when he saw a bronze plaque on the desired door that read: FACULTY LOUNGE. NO STUDENTS ALLOWED.

He hesitated, wondering whether he was supposed to enter or that she was hoping to fool him twice today. It wouldn't surprise him if Shiori had given him a fake invitation in order to lure him up here so that he would get caught and punished by an instructor. At this point he wouldn't even be shocked if he reached into his bag and was greeted by some odd venomous reptile.

Itachi suddenly whirled, grabbing the hand that was about to descend on his shoulder. Shisui stared at him with wide eyes, a stunned expression on his face.

"Damn, Itachi," Shisui mumbled, his forehead creasing in worry as he stared at his captive hand. "Why are you so jumpy?"

Itachi quickly released him. "I wasn't expecting to run into anyone here," he murmured, fingers clenching around the invitation. "No one pleasant, at least."

"Ah!" Shisui exclaimed as he saw the paper, his normal jubilant demeanor returning. "You're here for the food, aren't you? Why didn't you say so? Here."

Shisui reached past Itachi to grasp the antiqued bronze knob. After turning it, he pushed the wooden door into the room and dramatically flourished an arm toward its interior.

"Welcome to the organization of brilliant babes and dude-etts."

As Itachi entered the room, he was overwhelmed by the luxuriousness of it.

The walls were a pristine white, uninterrupted except for the delicate panes of stained glass in the large rectangular windows. Thick violet drapes hung from bronze rods, framing the shimmering masterpieces. The ceiling rose to form a glorious rotunda which had been painted the same antiqued bronze as the curtain hangers, and an enormous crystal chandelier dangled from its center.

There were circular dining tables draped with textured purple linens scattered throughout the room. They were adorned by arrangements of sweet peas and peonies, along with lilacs, roses, and hydrangeas. There was an ice bucket upon each table, filled with glass bottles of sparkling juice and soda. The buckets were accompanied by crystal goblets and stunning table wear, yet no one was seated at the dining tables.

"Looks like we're the last ones to arrive, Ita-kun," Shisui smiled as he guided his cousin toward the far left side of the room where everyone was gathered.

Although Itachi had to crane his neck to see what all the commotion was about, his mouth immediately began to water as he located the source of their attention:

Three of the large circular tables had been placed one against the other in order to form an almost triangular-shaped table. Upon it was dozens of crystal stands of various heights and widths that held every dessert imaginable to mankind. There were miniature chocolate dessert cups filled with whipped cream and topped with chopped strawberries, raspberries, and pineapples. The larger stands showcased three-tier cakes sculpted with white chocolate panels and topped with golden raspberries. Mini chocolate-covered cakes glistened in the light due to their glaze, and another tiered cake was decorated by white butter cream with pieces of crushed candy pressed into the icing. Great crystal bowls held every flavor of ice cream, ranging from the classic vanilla pecan to the world renowned moose-tracks.

As the crowd began to dwindle, Shisui picked up a plate and began to strategically maneuver around the dessert bar, placing giant slices of each cake on his plate and eventually topping it all with a sloppy scoop of strawberry ice cream. Once Shisui noticed that Itachi had not budged, he rolled his eyes,

"There's plenty of food for everyone, Itachi. There's no need to pretend to be humble- dig in."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "I apologize for being overwhelmed by your gluttonous behavior."

Shisui's Cheshire smile was broad as he handed his cousin a plate, and, as he walked away, he said, "I'll go save you a seat before things get crowded."

Itachi watched as he disappeared into the swarm of students, then he finally returned his attention to the dessert bar. He carved a small slice from the white chocolate paneled cake and eased it onto his plate, and then he put a scoop of chocolate chip mint and the vanilla pecan ice cream snugly beside the piece of cake.

Itachi cursed under his breath once he saw that Shisui had chosen to sit at the table in the very center of the room. If he would have known anyone else Itachi might have abandoned his cousin, but he was a foreigner to Hotaru, and he wasn't acquainted with anyone except Shisui. Thus, Itachi merely gritted his teeth and ignored the curious stares as he approached the table.

He focused his attention on the violet linen as he set his plate on the table and pulled out his chair. Itachi fixed Shisui was a dark glare as he took a seat, and when Itachi finally looked up he realized he was sitting across from none other than Shiori Setunai.

Like everyone else in the room, she was engrossed in a conversation with the person seated beside her. Itachi's gaze flickered to the boy's face, scrutinizing his porcelain complexion and long blond hair. They were discussing the pros and cons of the Lexus LF-A supercar, and while the boy continued chastising that its top speed was 202 mph, Shiori vehemently defended it by pointing out the fact that it possessed 48/52 front-to-rear weight distribution.

"No offense," Shisui interrupted their feud by pointing an accusatory finger at her, "but a vehicle registering over 200 is the _last _thing you need, Shiori."

The blonde laughed at the scowl that immediately appeared on Shiori's face, but she retaliated by reminding Shisui that he had a meeting to call to order before everyone began to starve.

"I don't know what I'd _ever_ do without you," he sarcastically flourished his hands, and then he elegantly rose to his feet.

The room immediately became silent except for the few whispers of talkative members who had heard Shisui's sparse opening words numerous times before:

"Instead of listening to me ramble on, I'm going to do something I always do when overcome with laziness- burden Miss Setunai with my presidential duties."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow as he watched Shisui take a seat once more. Both his cousin and Shiori exchanged a meaningful smile, and then Shiori gently grasped the stem of her crystal goblet and took a tiny drink. The room was completely silent now, and all eyes were focused on Shiori as she began to talk.

"It appears as though another year is upon us. However, I cannot help but sense the underlying apprehension that will accompany these rapidly approaching months. Some of the best Hotaru Honor Society members to ever grace these exquisite halls will be leaving us in just a few months."

She paused, and Itachi saw how her brilliant green eyes lingered adoringly on Shisui's smiling face.

"All too soon," she continued, "another generation will be ushered in while those of us already here merely approach our final year."

When she paused again, her eyes maneuvered from one underclassman to the next, finally coming to rest on the blonde's huge grin.

"_But_," she emphasized the word with a cunning smile, "we can all be sure of one thing, if nothing else."

She grasped the delicate stem of her glass and raised it into the air:

No one before, or after us, will ever cause so much hell!"

"Hear! Hear!" the blonde jubilantly agreed above the roar of applause, raising his glass into the air like everyone else but placing it to his lips and tilting his head all the way back, downing the drink.

Everyone in the room seemed to release the breath they had been holding during the entirety of Shiori's speech and began to eat. The sense that her words had somehow moved everyone in the room did not escape Itachi, but before he had further time to debate the subject, Shisui threw his arm around Itachi's shoulders.

"Everyone," he announced loudly to those occupying the table, "I would like you to meet my cousin- Itachi Uchiha."

All eyes swarmed to look upon Itachi's face while he mentally damned Shisui and his ridiculous antics.

"Another Uchiha?" the blonde asked, sputtering cake crumbs across the decorative purple linen. "I have too many problems as it is with just _one_."

As Shisui glared at him he said, "Itachi, we all call this rude cretin Deidara."

"Pleased to meet you," Deidara chirped, extending a hand so that he and Itachi could shake.

Shisui continued with the introductions, acquainting Itachi with four more students named Asuka, Daisuke, Hiroko, and Hideki. Fumiko was also seated at the table, and she winked at Itachi and gave him a flirtatious smile when Shisui formally introduced them.

"And, of course, you've already met Shiori."

Instead of meeting Itachi's gaze, Shiori nonchalantly cut a piece of cake and scooped it into her mouth. Fumiko almost choked due to how rude the gesture was, but everyone else was unaffected by such blunt disrespect. Just as all conversation at the table began to dwindle, Fumiko asked,

"So what kind of background do you have, Itachi? What brings you to Hotaru High?"

He was the center of attention once more, but he didn't particularly enjoy the thought of sharing his life story with a group of strangers. He merely shrugged and said, "My life isn't so different from anyone else's. I've had as good a life as anyone."

"You lie."

Everyone looked at Shiori to see her staring at Itachi with dark, seemingly accusing eyes, "Even the most ordinary of lives is plagued by dark periods- periods during which everything is uncertain except misery and hopelessness. I watch you and see how silent you are, but, it is with that silence that you tell your greatest lies."

Shiori's declaration left everyone speechless, and, for the remainder of the banquet, she did not speak another word.

Itachi was already dreading AP biology as he maneuvered through the crowded halls toward class. He was surprised to not see her already seated in the teacher's chair when he entered the room, but he thought it best when he dropped his bag by his chair and took a seat. He was searching through his bag for a pen when someone pulled out the seat beside him a sit. Assuming it was Fumiko, he didn't pay any mind until he saw the orange and black motorcycle boots.

After sitting up straight in his chair so that he met Shiori eye-to-eye, he couldn't help but ask, "Why the new seating arrangement?"

A dangerous smile appeared on her face, "To quench your curiosity."

At that moment, Fumiko entered the room and, upon seeing Shiori and Itachi sitting together, was instantly crushed. Kisame-sensei also finally walked into the room, informed them of the page on which the lesson started, and immediately began his lecture.

During the past few days, Itachi had wanted nothing more than to sit down and talk with Shiori one-on-one. However, here she was seated beside him, and he was utterly speechless. She was the most unpredictable individual he had ever met. Apparently unpredictability and intrigue went hand in hand.

The longer the silence continued, the larger the smile grew on her face as she simply sat in the chair, arms folded across her chest while she seemingly listened to Kisame-sensei. She was obviously enjoying his confounded silence, and Itachi's sense of self-preservation forced him to strike up a conversation with her.

"You and Shisui seem pretty close," he quietly stated. "How did you two meet?"

She did not turn her head to look at him, but Itachi managed to see how quickly her eyes became dull, "We met at the hospital several years ago."

"A _hospital_?" he repeated in disbelief. "Why were you at the hospital?"

When she finally looked at him, there was even greater disbelief in her eyes. She searched his dark eyes for some sort of answer to the many questions running through her mind, and, apparently finding the answer she was searching for, she simply said,

"I've always assumed that we were both in the right place at the right time."

Itachi knew that she wasn't going to elaborate any further, but he couldn't help but wonder whether she was attempting to protect Shisui, herself, or both. Wherever Shisui was, Shiori always seemed to be close at hand.

"Shisui has the ungainly reputation of being a womanizer," he barely breathed as Kisame walked by, still lecturing the class. "You obviously have no interest in him concerning that, so why are you two so close?"

She was sketching a tiny car on her notebook with a pen, "Catastrophe has a strange way of bringing people closer together."

As Itachi stared at her, he realized that the darkness he had seen in her eyes was still present. Her face was void of all emotion, but the rigidness with which she held herself implied that she was angry. It was almost as though the story of how she met Shisui was not a pleasant one. If that was the case, why were they even friends?

They continued to sit through Kisame's lecture in silence, and, once he was finished, Itachi looked over to see that Shiori had drawn a near-perfect replica of her motorcycle.

"And don't forget," Kisame loudly announced a few minutes before the bell was to ring, "that your projects are due a month and a half from today."

"Where do you want to meet in order to start the project?" Itachi casually inquired as he packed his things into his bag. Shiori released a sarcastic laugh, but she did not answer. He fruitlessly attempted to search for her address by looking for a purse, stray wallet, and even her identification tag.

"If you don't want to meet me anywhere," he persisted, "I can meet you at your place and we can take things from there."

She gave him a sly smirk as she swung her backpack onto her shoulders, "If you can manage to follow me home in that little Corvette of yours, I'll work on that project with you."

Before he could retaliate, the school bell finally rung and Shiori gave him a mocking wave of parting. As soon as she stepped out the door and vanished into the chaotic swarm of students, adrenaline surged throughout Itachi and compelled him to run after her. Everyone stared after him with pure curiosity, wondering exactly why the 'other Uchiha' was running toward the exit like a bat out of hell.

He shoved open the double doors and was immediately assaulted by the rain as he ran down the cobblestone path leading to the parking lot. The first thing he noticed was that her crotch rocket was no longer parked beside the DO NOT PARK ON THE GRASS sign. He gradually slowed down, figuring she had already disappeared until he heard a familiar, rumbling growl emanating from the lot.

He watched as she slowly drove up to Shisui as he leaned against his car, holding an umbrella that sheltered them both from the rain. The sky was quickly becoming more overcast, and by the time they noticed Itachi's advance, he was completely soaked from head to toe.

"You don't think I'd stand a chance if you had a head-start?" Itachi's agitated inquiry was more of a statement, and it made Shiori laugh.

"Not at all. I simply figured that it would be very difficult for you to follow me if you weren't even in your car. I was being _considerate_."

"Itachi," there was a grimace on Shisui's face, "it's raining too hard and visibility is low. Don't be stupid."

Instead of answering, Itachi turned and began walking toward his car. By the time he opened the door and slid into the seat, Shiori had pulled on her helmet and zipped a leather jacket tight around her body. She was holding the clutch and yanking the accelerator, causing the motorcycle to release ferocious growls louder than the thunder echoing in the distance.

As soon as he started the car she was right behind him, successfully blocking the mainstream of student traffic from the exit gates while waiting for him to back out of his parking space. They slowly approached the exit, neck and neck while the horsepower coursing through their combined engines shook the pavement. Through his rearview mirror, Itachi could see Shisui staring at them with an expression more overcast than the surrounding weather.

And then Shiori's left turn signal burst into life, her tires squealing against the smooth, wet pavement before she was over half a mile down the road.

"Shit."

He stomped the gas and yanked the steering wheel left, causing the Corvette to fish-tail before successfully straightening out as he raced down the road after her. His foot flawlessly maneuvered from the gas to the clutch, his right hand shifting gears as the left maneuvered the car in-between the other student vehicles departing on Hotaru High's private drive. Ahead of him, he could see Shiori's motorcycle weaving in and out traffic, rapidly approaching the traffic light that signaled the merging of the school's road with the main stretch of highway in Harusame.

The light was green; Shiori was only a few yards away.

He shifted gears once more, the speedometer instantly ascending to 85 miles per hour as he passed a Ferrari Scaglietti and Porsche Carrera in order to come up a few meters short of Shiori's rear fender.

The light instantly turned red, but neither Shiori nor Itachi decelerated from their pace- they couldn't; they were going too fast.

Cars that had been idling at the intersection began driving forward, and both of them opened their accelerator to the maximum- Shiori's eyes wide with excitement and Itachi's clenched tight in fear as they sped through the intersection. Pedestrian cars slammed their brakes and blared their horns, drivers hung their arms out the windows in order to shake their fists or flip them the bird.

But Shiori and Itachi had already vanished, now racing along the two-lane backroad that led to the heart of Harusame City. Itachi's ears were filled with the erratic pounding of his adrenaline-fuelled heart, nearly drowning out the sound of his radio:

_How did it come to this?/ How did I know it was you?/ It was a bad dream, asphyxiated, watch me bleed/ The life support was cut, but now its too tight/ They push and pull me, but they know they'll never win!_

Both of their speedometers showed their gradual deceleration as they traversed the old, curvy road, attempting to avoid the massive potholes embedded in the rugged pavement. They passed small houses surrounded by thick pines and small meadows of drenched wildflowers; however, in the looming distance Itachi saw the skyscrapers that rose high into the dark, pouring sky.

The closer they approached the city, the faster Shiori became once more until they approached another intersection leading to the industrial outskirts of Harusame. Although the road was not as busy as the highway they barely managed to pass, big rigs and dump trucks slowly travelled the upcoming four-lane.

Itachi's speedometer was registering 90 as they hastily approached the stop sign, and Shiori activated her right turn signal just as a fright truck was entering the intersection.

Itachi's eyes grew wide when he realized that she was speeding up instead of slowing down, and, unlike before, his foot instantly slammed on the brake as he activated the E-brake. He looked on in horror as Shiori sped past the stop sign, leaning so far to the right that her bike was at a 23 degree angle with the pavement, her knee visibly skimming across the surface of the wet road. The eighteen-wheeler was right behind her, releasing its deafening horn in warning.

But Shiori straightened up her motorcycle at the last moment, swiftly accelerating in order to distance herself from the big rig.

Itachi suddenly realized that she was escaping, and he instantly deactivated the E-brake and stomped the gas pedal to the floor. The Corvette's tires squealed against the pavement, the speedometer leaping to 50 miles per hour, and, once he shifted gears, to 80 mph.

There was no oncoming traffic in the lane beside him, so he quickly steered into it and effortlessly passed the eighteen-wheeler. He was about a quarter of a mile behind Shiori, but that did not matter since there were no roads branching from the one they were on except small drives leading to empty warehouses or shipment distribution buildings.

Itachi smirked, confident that he would be able to follow Shiori home if a simple game of cat-and-mouse was all she could manage.

She suddenly pulled off into a parking lot surrounded by a concrete wall, disappearing from Itachi's sight. Itachi shifted once more, racing down the road and pulling into the same lot that she had.

But she was gone.

Itachi swore as he sat in his Corvette, staring at the empty warehouse before him as the onslaught of rain continued to pelt the roof. Refusing to give up, he circled the barren building twice before discovering a narrow, paved bicycle route that led out of the lot and into the main section of Harusame City.

"Dammit," he seethed as he stared at the path.

"_And _you_," Kisame turned his attention back to Itachi, "are the greenhorn around here. It's probably best that I pair you two together anyway. Shiori knows Harusame and the neighboring cities inside and out- she's a wealth of information."_

Not quite desperate enough to continue searching for her on foot, Itachi slowly exited the parking lot and entered the four-lane, reluctantly beginning his journey home.

Surviving on these streets requires so much more than a pretty red Ferrari or tricked-out Porsche. It requires an insatiable desire to quench the adrenaline coursing throughout your body.

No matter the cost.

Whether it be life or death, I have to keep going.

I _have_ to.

Within the darkness of the warehouse, a headlight burst to life.


	5. Chapter 5

I've realized that I'm probably the worst writer ever when it comes to

frequently publishing chapters.

(E)(e)(E)(e)(E)(e)(E)

**Nightmare:**

**(Formerly) A monster or evil spirit believed to oppress persons during sleep**

(E)(e)(E)(e)(E)

He couldn't sleep.

Not with _her_ on his mind, at least.

He lay in bed on his back, arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. The entire room was engulfed by darkness, the alarm clock by his bed displaying the current time in glaring red numbers- 3:47 AM. The house was silent except for the subdued hum of the air conditioner and the tender footfalls of his mother emanating from downstairs as she prepared to go to work.

He restlessly turned over onto his side, burying his face in the blue duvet and matching pillows. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, but the image of her alluring green eyes was burned into his brain. _Shiori_, a desperate voice whispered in the back of his mind, _Setunai, Shiori_.

"_It's all over the news, Shiori,"_ Itachi had overhead Shisui's private discussion with Shiori the night before last. _"They'll be expecting a rat by now."_

_What_ was all over the news? Itachi wondered as he rolled onto his back once more. _Who_ would be expecting a rat?

Pondering recent events in the area, he realized that the only noteworthy incidents reported by the local news were the fresh string of robberies in Yomogi and Tasogare City. Yet it was impossible that Shiori and Shisui were connected to such heinous events.

Wasn't it?

His eyes slowly opened, glinting like obsidian in the darkness.

He recalled the conversation that he had had with Fumiko when she said that Shiori was a regular at Chuuseki. If she truly was, then Itachi had no doubts that his cousin frequented the notorious nightclub, also.

_Itachi saw Shisui say something to her, an apologetic expression on his face. Shiori apparently didn't appreciate his sympathy because she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded envelope, tossing it against Shisui's chest and making him fumble for it. Before Shisui managed to pocket it, Itachi saw a single word written on the front: Chuuseki._

Yes, he definitely believed they were somehow connected to Chuuseki.

He sat up in bed, resting his elbows against his knees as his hands joined to form a steeple. His chin came to rest upon them, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"_Since its establishment several years ago," Fumiko explained, "the crime rates in Yomogi, Tasogare, and Harusame have increased by at least seven percent. Rumor has it that Chuuseki is one of the largest drug traffickers in the region."_

Whether there was truly a connection between the nightclub and the rapidly climbing crime rate was debatable. Many cities experienced a turbulent increase in burglary, grand theft auto, and homicide during small periods of time due to population increase, and Yomogi, Tasogare, and Harusame were no exception. However, whether Chuuseki was or was not responsible for the crime, it would still require an ample amount of funds in order to traffic drugs. Said funds were most likely acquired the night before last, when almost two hundred thousand dollars in precious gems had been stolen from a high-security storage area.

"_Are you going to miss the party Saturday, too?" Shiori asked, her voice harsher than usual._

"_Again? We just had one last Wednesday," Shisui sounded surprised._

"_There's $275,971 altogether," Itachi heard Shiori's footsteps as she descended the porch. "He wants to talk to us at the party. _Be there_, Shisui_."

And why was it so urgent that Shisui attend the party Shiori warned him about?

Unless…

What if the 'parties' weren't actual celebrations, but a rendezvous after a certain amount of money was stolen? Itachi thought that it was oddly convenient that there was a party just two days after the Yomogi storage yard burglary, but there was a small chance that it actually meant anything. However, if there was a pattern as to when the parties occurred, then that would mean…

Itachi hastily pushed aside the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Pulling on a shirt, he navigated through the darkness of his room and into the hall, gradually making his way downstairs. He found his mother quietly humming as she brewed coffee in the kitchen, already dressed in a dark skirt and matching blazer for a day at the office as a newly appointed CEO.

"Mother," Itachi spoke, visibly making her jump.

Mikoto turned to see her son standing at the entrance to the kitchen. "Oh," she smiled, "I didn't know you were up, Itachi. What's wrong, honey?"

"Couldn't sleep," he answered, adding emphasis by rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Do you want me to warm you some milk?" she asked as she turned to retrieve herself a coffee cup from the cupboard.

He shook his head, "But do you know if we still have last Wednesday's newspaper?"

"It's in the recycling bin in the pantry. Bottom shelf."

While his mother poured herself a cup of coffee, Itachi walked through the kitchen and opened one of the double-doors of the pantry that was nestled between the kitchen and dining room. The room was pitch black until Itachi flipped a switch, illuminating the spacious area with the blinding fluorescent lights overhead. The entire room was lined with white shelves, upon which various canned and boxed goods were neatly situated. He located the sturdy plastic bins that rested on the stone floor underneath the very bottom shelves, and, upon finding the container labeled 'paper,' Itachi pulled it out from under the shelf.

Relieved that the newspapers from the previous week were neatly stacked in the tub, Itachi knelt down and immediately went through them until he found last Wednesday's paper. Removing it from the pile, he carefully scanned the headlines, searching for any piece of information that would confirm his suspicions, but coming up empty handed.

He chewed on his tongue for a moment as he sat on the balls of his feet, and then he decided to check previous newspapers as well. Sure enough, he found what he was searching for in Monday's headlines:

After pulling into a weight station just outside of Harusame, the driver of an eighteen-wheeler realized that his cargo weighed almost fifty pounds less than it had at a prior truck stop. Upon opening the hatch and checking the load of mattresses he was hauling, the driver was shocked to discover that several of the mattresses had been ripped open, their stuffing strewn upon the floor of the trailer. Further investigation revealed that the president of the mattress company for which the man was delivering had hidden approximately an eighth of a million dollars in precious gems within the mattresses in hopes that they would be delivered across boundary lines. The mattress company owner was apprehended, and, although the remaining mattresses were thoroughly searched, no more gems were found.

Itachi's eyes were narrowed as he stared down at the newspaper, his knuckles white as he clenched its wrinkled edges. His mind swiftly began a series of calculations that ended in an insane conclusion:

A hundred and twenty-five dollars was stolen from the truck.

About a hundred and fifty-one thousand dollars was stolen from the Yomogi storage yard.

Added together, the sum was approximately two hundred and seventy-six thousand dollars.

"_There's $275,971 altogether," Shiori calmly informed. _

_Shisui let out a low, appraising whistle, "Almost like Christmas."_

Shisui and Shiori were involved in the robberies.

Itachi buried his face in the centerfold of the newspaper, the black font of the article so close to his eyes that the letters swarmed across the paper like a horde of irritated ants. A million thoughts shot back and forth in his mind, ricocheting off the walls of his skull and failing to result in logical sense.

_Shisui?_ he shook his head back and forth in disbelief. _Shisui, his best friend and cousin, a _thief_? Shisui, the prodigal Hotaru High School valedictorian, who aspired to become a _teacher_?_

He slowly lifted his head from the paper in order to blindly gaze up toward the ceiling. _No_, he thought as the bright fluorescent light began to hurt his eyes, _Shisui had too much going for him to be involved in such a serious crime. He was the kind of person who would be slapped on the wrist for sexual harassment, not _theft.

But did he believe that Shiori was guilty?

"Without a doubt," Itachi murmured as he tore his eyes away from the light in order to return the newspaper to the paper recycling bin.

Mikoto was drinking coffee as she sat on a stool at the marble island, and her large, dark blue eyes rose from the report she had been reading in order to lock on Itachi as he walked through the kitchen toward the stairs.

"Find what you were looking for?" she kindly inquired without adding the nosy emphasis most parents deemed necessary.

"Yeah," he paused on the bottom step and looked toward her with a nonchalant expression on his face, "just reading an article to discuss in contemporary issues today. The usual."

She smiled at his devil-may-care demeanor, but then she released a quite _oh!_ and pointed toward the calendar attached to the refrigerator, "Don't forget that you have a psychologist appointment tomorrow morning."

He fought the urge to grimace, knowing that he had to do it for his mother in order to give her peace of mind. Ever since she filed for a divorce from his father last year, she was constantly worried that the situation was negatively impacting him. However, Itachi couldn't be more pleased that they were finally getting divorced.

Bidding her goodbye as she gathered her briefcase, keys, and purse, Itachi made his way upstairs and into his room. Instead of returning to bed, he ignored the light switch and made a detour to his large L-shaped mahogany desk, pulling a high-backed leather chair out from underneath in order to take a seat and turn on his desktop. The widescreen bathed him in a light blue glow as it powered on, and once the desktop appeared he double-clicked a small icon in the bottom left corner of the screen that was shaped like a police badge.

A new window opened that displayed the words '**Yomogi Police Dept. Criminal Record** **Database**' at the top.

The computer once belonged to Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's father and former chief of the Yomogi City Police Department. Before he was kicked off the force for a firing mishap that paralyzed a detective, he had installed a criminal database on the computer so that he could bring his work home with him instead of spending nights at the office. Although he was permanently dismissed from the department, they saw no reason as to why the software should be confiscated and allowed him to keep it.

They most likely would have instantly removed it from his father's possession if they knew the database would end up in Itachi's capable hands.

Itachi's elegant fingers rapped the polished black keys on the keyboard, swiftly entering the name 'Setunai, Shiori' and hitting 'submit.' Since it was a national database, over seven hundred results appeared on the screen; however, there was only one exact match. Clicking the link, he was confused when he was directed to a photograph of a child that could only be a few months old. But beside the tiny girl with a mass of wavy brown hair and sparkling green eyes was an up-to-date photo of Shiori that had been taken during the annual school photo sessions.

To the right of both photographs was a set of finger and footprints that had apparently been taken when Shiori was just an infant, and directly below was a list of her pertinent information such as her full name, date of birth, social security number, and – to Itachi's satisfaction – a list of previous addresses that included her current residence. As he copied the address down on a scrap piece of paper, two bold, red lettered words underneath the first picture caught his attention:

**Convicted Crimes**

He set down the pen he had been holding in order to move the mouse so that the white pointer hovered over the link. Clicking it, he gave a slight start when his speakers released an abrupt alarm. A group of words appeared on the screen, rapidly flashing as they occupied the entire window:

**CLASSIFIED**

**BETA Class Z57 Clearance Required**

Itachi removed his hand from the mouse and slowly leaned back in his chair. Try as he might, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the condemning evidence before him.

_Shiori…what did you do?_

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

As the entire PhysEd class ran laps around the oppressively hot gymnasium, one of Itachi's ear buds fell from his ear and began to sway back and forth as it dangled in the air. Droplets of sweat trickled down his brow and fell off his chin as he ascended the steps of the bleachers two at a time. Even though he had been a member of the track team at his previous school, Gai's routine had his knees and lungs begging for a break.

Stealing a glance across the gym, he saw that Shiori and Gai were racing each other, both of them running backwards on the balls of their feet. They were neck and neck until they faced forward in order to properly race up the bleachers, but then Shiori took the lead, thoroughly leaving behind the instructor. Gai shouted something at her that made her laugh, her head tilting backward and ponytail sashaying around her shoulders as she smiled.

Itachi shook his head and sprinted forward in order to pass several students at once, but he didn't notice until the last moment that he was now running beside Fumiko.

"Well, well, well," although there was a flirty smile on her face, there was a pained expression in her dark brown eyes due to the hour long running session. "Finally decided to pull your head out of Setunai's ass, did you?"

He shot her a dangerous glare, but just then he was struck by an epiphany so hard that it knocked the breath from his lungs.

He finally knew how to unravel Shiori's secrets.

A cunning smirk played on his lips as he inched closer toward her, running just close enough to Fumiko to invade her personal space. He made sure to sound nonchalant when he casually inquired,

"What are you doing this weekend?"

It was her turn to cast him a venomous expression, angrily flicking a stray strand of strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder as they began to run up the bleachers.

"Oh?" her eyebrow arched. "You can't get Setunai so you've chosen me as your rebound girl?"

Itachi reached out and grabbed her shoulder, quickly pulling her away from the herd of sweaty, stampeding students. He pushed her back against one of the immaculate marble columns supporting the domed ceiling of the gymnasium, carefully avoiding Gai's line of sight as he leaned in close to Fumiko, bathing her shocked face with his sweet breath. His fingertips were massaging the smooth skin of her arms as his nose brushed against her jawline. He could feel her trembling as he feigned disappointment,

"I just assumed…that maybe you wanted to have a good night out on the town with me."

She melted in his arms, tilting her chin in the prospect of receiving a kiss that Itachi would never give.

"Maybe we can spend a few hours at Chuuseki on Saturday?" he suggested, the provocative warmth of his body making the poor girl delirious with desire. "The only problem is that I don't know if I can come up with the money to-"

"Let me take care of it."

Her immediate, almost desperate answer inwardly disgusted him, but he managed to curve his lips into a pleased smile,

"Fantastic."

He abruptly released his hold on her, causing the poor smitten girl to stumble as Itachi began running up the bleachers once more, leaving Fumiko behind to compose herself. A heady wave of adrenaline flooded his veins as his devilish eyes focused on an unaware Shiori sprinting on the opposite side of the gym. Itachi placed the dangling ear buds in his ears once more, unable to erase the dangerous smirk on his face and hide the overwhelming purpose in his stride.

Itachi was anxious. He restlessly drummed his fingertips against the stone surface of the biology table, his eyes glancing up at the clock on the wall every thirty seconds. The tardy bell would ring any moment, and the usually early Shiori was nowhere to be seen.

His eyes glanced up at the clock again, but just then a Louis Vuitton handbag fell onto the top of the table with a loud _clunk!_ Fumiko stood at his side, happily clapping her hands together like a giddy little girl,

"Guess what? I'm so excited that I went ahead and withdrew all the money you'll need to be able to get into Chuuseki."

She reached into the expensive purse and pulled out a rather thick envelope, handing it to Itachi with an eager look on her face as she took a seat beside him. He opened the flap and saw that there was a cluster of hundred dollar bills inside, and he felt a stab of guilt as he realized that he was taking advantage of her.

Before Itachi could say anything, she began making plans for Saturday night,

"We are _definitely_ going to take my father's Bugatti. He really doesn't like it when I ask to borrow it, but he always lets me since he knows how important it is to make a scene at important clubs. You _do _know that Chuuseki is a formal attire club, right? So wear black and red so that it'll match my dress-"

"_Oh_."

Both Itachi and Fumiko jumped in their seats, whirling around to find Shiori standing behind them, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"Going to the club tomorrow night, huh?"

Itachi was speechless; his plans to do some discreet detective work on Shiori blown to smithereens before the weekend even began. Fumiko, on the other hand, didn't bother to hide the sneer on her face as she fluttered her eyelashes in annoyance.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, but Itachi and I are going out on a date tomorrow."

Itachi waited for the look of disapproval to appear on Shiori's face, but he was confused when her jade green eyes bore directly into his.

"Then let me give you some helpful advice," she said. "Bribe the bouncers with honeybuns- they'll let you in with those before they would a few extra dollars."

When Shiori turned from them and made her way to an empty desk at the back of the classroom, Fumiko circled her index finger around her right temple and mouthed the word "insane."

Itachi's phone rung as he stood in front of the stainless steel stove, reaching into its overwhelmingly hot depths in order to retrieve a chicken casserole and set it on the stovetop while his mother began to set the island with plates and silverware. He pulled off the oven mitt he was using and tossed it to the side, and then he pulled out his phone only to see that it was Fumiko. He hit the reject button with a lot more force than he did when she called the seventh time, and he could hear Mikoto laugh as she tossed the salad.

"You know, if you keep ignoring her she'll just call again, and again, again."

Itachi's eyebrow quirked: He hadn't told his mother anything about Fumiko or any other girls, so how did she…

"Mother's tuition," she chimed, seemingly reading his mind. "Now, bring that casserole over here so we can finally eat."

When they were both finally seated at the marble and mahogany island, they dug in to the casserole, salad, and buttery yeast rolls. After taking several bites, Mikoto asked,

"So how is school? Still going well?"

Itachi played with some of the food with his fork, moving it from the left to the right side of the white plate, "Yeah, the classes are just as hard as they were at my last school, but the teachers are a lot more encouraging."

"Well, that's good. And what of the students? Are they good to you?"

He stopped playing with his food when Shiori instantly appeared in his mind's eye, a dangerous smile on her beautiful face.

"It just depends. It helps that I'm related to Shisui, because he knows a lot of…interesting people.

Mikoto's dark blue eyes focused on her son as she took a sip of her iced tea, "And what about the girl you've been ignoring all evening? Who is she?"

Before he could answer, the phone rang. He began to scoot his chair out from underneath the table so that he wouldn't have to explain Fumiko and his motives to take advantage of her, but Mikoto held up a hand to stop him.

"Go ahead and eat. I'll get it."

She crossed the kitchen to the receiver that was attached to the wall beside the refrigerator, and Itachi pretended to eat as he listened for the conversation to begin, hoping that Fumiko didn't somehow find his home phone number.

There was a high pitched _beep!_ as Mikoto answered the phone, "Hello?"

An unusually long silence followed, causing Itachi to turn around in his chair only to see the horrified expression on his mother's face.

"Mom?" He leaped up from his chair, nearly knocking the table over. In a single, quick stride he was in front of her, and, when their eyes locked, he could see thick tears in his mother's eyes.

"Itachi…"

The phone fell from her lifeless hand, hitting the stone floor and shattering. Itachi was speechless; he had never seen her act to terrified except when his father-

"Itachi," she forced herself to swallow, her voice thick as her body shook like a delicate leaf, those large, doe-like eyes shedding countless tears.

"Itachi… he's found us.

_Itachi ran, his feet pounding against the hard asphalt as he weaved in and out of alleys, narrow corridors, and through vacant underground parking garages. He kept glancing over his shoulder, using his fingers to wipe away the merciless onslaught of rain that assaulted the dark, lifeless city. He saw that his pursuer was no longer behind him, so he dived into a nearby alley and silently ran to the street on the opposite side._

_Here, a single street lamp was lit, its dull glow the only thing dispelling the pitch darkness engulfing the street. There was someone standing underneath the lamp, causing Itachi to freeze at the mouth of the alley._

_The light gave her porcelain skin an ethereal glow, transforming her into a radiant angel. She was the only source of beauty to be found in the absolute darkness, the first flicker of divine sight in front of a man who had been blind for all eternity. Her pure eyes shimmered like pools of emerald, their bottomless depths full of understanding and warmth._

_Itachi gasped, "Shiori?"_

_He looked over his shoulder into the darkness of the alley that was behind him, and then he looked back at the glowing Shiori and quickly closed the distance between them. He took her upper arm in his hand, but she stood as still as a statue as he tried to pull her away._

"_Come _on_," he pleaded when she failed to move. "We have to get away from here _now_, Shiori. He'll find us if-"_

_Her hand gently cupped the side of his face, stroking his bagnes away from his eyes and rendering him speechless. His body was still trembling from exhaustion and fear. Having been chased for so long, he was _so_ tired of running._

"_It's okay," she whispered._

_Itachi closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Never before had he felt so warm, so _safe-

_A gunshot echoed through the damp air. _

_His eyes were wide as he saw the agonized expression on Shiori's face. _

_Itachi's hand rose, first finding the searing hot muzzle of a gun pressed against his chest, and then probing the gaping wound in his flesh. Warm blood flowed in-between his fingers, soaking through his clothes before dripping onto the wet asphalt below. _

_There was pain, yes._

_But it didn't hurt him nearly as much as it did when he saw the tears running down her face._

"_We never have the guarantee of another day…"_

Itachi sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily, the silken sheets soaked with sweat.

(e)(E)(e)(E)(e)

Because my writer's block was so bad, I had to force this chapter

out of me in order to begin the next chapter anew. I

believe that I might have recovered from the writer's block, so hopefully the

next chapter will come out a lot better and much, much faster.

And don't forget- reviews help me get over my writers block, too.

Hint hint.


End file.
